Gold and Silver
by Angelic Reirei
Summary: NejiXTenten. What happens when you cross an angry Hyuuga and an angry Tenten who are out to get each other? Read it and Find out! I know it's short but I like it...
1. Where it all starts

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Tenten: go on say it!!!**__****_

_**Reirei: NO! over my dead body!!!!**_

_**Tenten: SAY IT!!! Or I'll call Neji….**_

_**Reirei : I don't care…..**_

_**Neji: BYAKUGAN!!! Now will you say it…**_

_**Reirei: whispering I do not own Naruto Characters .**_

_**Neji: Louder…**_

_**Reirei: FINE. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS!!! oh..and just in case you see some spelling mistakes..sorry about that...just bare with me I type fast and I know...**_

Start

Tenten's P-O-V

Everyone needs a little gold and silver, right? I'n not rich, I'm anything but rich. All I know is that I'm just your normal average girl who daydreams of something she really wants, something extraordinary, something mind boggling that I have yet to find out. There was this time when……….oh who's that?

Hyuuga Neji, junior and the school's major heartthrob, just walked past me. Ugh! Every girl longed for him just to say at least one word to them and they'll cherish that moment forever. He must love that attention, look at him all walking as if he's a god and we're all supposed to worship him. What an unattrative, spoiled, rich, insensitive, monotone, obnoxious, concieted, know-it-all, controlling jerk he is! How dare he! Why is every girl swooning for him? Why? Why? WHY?!!!!

My thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on my shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, Hyuuga?????!!!!!!!"

" Move it ……My locker's behind you." Said that concieted jerk.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Well, too bad you're going to have to." Stare.Stare.Stare.

"Ugh!! Fine….(rolls eyes)"

I left and the Hyuuga opened his locker that was filled with unwanted, unopened love notes from his ever adoring fans **(-****Reirei: ****of Course He's hot!!!!**** Tenten: Shut up. I'm telling this story. Reirei: But I'm writing it! Tenten: I. Don't. Care. Reirei: (whispers) Tenten: NOOOO!!!!! -)**


	2. Naruto's Fault and Tenten's Plan

_**Reirei: Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them! (and again I don't own Naruto)**_

_**Neji and Tenten: Yea! Thank you!!!**_

_**Reirei : and now Chapter two!**_

…::::Start::::….

_**Tenten's P-O-V**_

That stupid insensitive jerk…..what have I done to deserve this? He's so lucky having everything to make him happy…While I have nothing…He's such an idiot. Will this day get any worse?

"NARUTO!!!!! Get back here! I am not done!"

"TENTEN!!!"

Naruto was right in front of me apparently he did something that made Kakashi super pissed at him.

"What did you do now?"

"Uh…just promise not to get mad…"

**Flashback -Naruto's P-O-V-**

I was on my way with Lee to the Uchiha's to visit Sasuke when I saw a chipmunk.

"OMG!! A Chipmunk!!!!",Lee exclaimed as he went chasing it. I decided to follow him, not wanting to be left alone, and endure the Uchiha's wrath. Sprinting across the park trying to follow Lee, I came across an Icha Icha Paradise book that was probably left by Kakashi-sensei. Knowing that Lee was probably long gone with that Chipmunk, I went to look for Kakashi.

Stupid sensei… leaving that book behind for all the people to see he should be ashamed. Tsk,Tsk. Huh? Whose there? I went to investigate the bush next to a tree, and found Kakashi-sensei with this woman.

"Oi, sensei you dropped you're pervy book!." as I said this the woman that sensei was with slapped him and said, " Get away form me you pervert!!" Instead of grabbing his pervy book and be happy, he started to chase me!!!

" Naruto!! You ruined my chance in getting a date for the annual Konoha Christmas Festival."

"You wouldn't have gotten a date for the festival, I mean who would want to date a pervy old man like you?"

"NARUTO!!!!"

_**-End of Flashback-**_

-Tenten's P-O-V-

Wow that was some story…I still can't believe this all happened in one day! I'm still trying to sink what Naruto just said..

"So, Tenten what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing much just devising a plan…"

"What kind of plan?"

As Naruto ask this I showed him the diagram of my super secret, never before seen, diabolical plan caled, How to destroy Neji's reputation.

"You're going to try and destroy his rep?"

"Yep!"

"That's impossible. How?"

"Heh, heh, heh. You'll see..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Tenten's Mission 1: The Scrapbook

_**Reirei: Thank you people for reading my story so far and I'm sorry for the wait…I have a lot of school work..**_

_**Tenten: Oh tell them….**_

_**Reirei: Ok Fine. I kinda need some **__**ways to destroy reputation, **__**just send me a review of the idea and I'll write it down.**_

_**Tenten and Neji: Story time!!!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(-Hyuuga house-)**_

_**Tenten's P-O-V**_

Whoa…Look at this house it shouldn't be called 'Hyuuga House' it should be called Hyuuga city! I wonder if Hinata's there…I need something of hers. Just in that very second I spotted the shy, timid heir to the Hyuuga estate, walking in the same direction as I am.

"Oi! Hinata!"

" Oh…h-hello..-t-tenten-chan.."

"Can you show me that photo album that you showed me a while back?"

"S-sure..c-come with m-me."

So we walked towaards the gates catching a glimpse of every single Hyuuga staring at me with their special eyes. I know what those eyes can do..perverts. It took us I while but we finally came to a very shiny polished door that in gold letters say," Hyuuga Hinata". Of course this is Hina-chan's room, so we went inside and I made myself comfortable in her huge canopy bed. I saw her take out a chest and pulled out a really flowery scrapbook that had all kinds of pictures in it. Interested, I went to her side and looked at each picture as she turned the page. I was so bored as every single picture seemed to have only Hyuuga Hiashi in it, but then something so outrageous caught my eye. It was Neji ……oh this picture's priceless. I asked Hinata if I could borrow the scrapbook to look at it closely and, being the incredibly nice person she is, llet me borrow it for a day. A day is more than enough to carry out the plan that I have going…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –choke- -cough, cough, cough- I really need to work on that.

"A-ano…..T-tenten-chan..?"

"Yes, Hina-chan?"

"W-why are y-you l-laughing ?"

"Oh…I was laughing?"

"Y-yes…"

"Oh sorry about that, It was nothing.." Yeah.. nothing……yet.

After that's said I left and though about ways I could carry out this plan of mine without getting caught……I will need lots of paper…

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Reirei: I'm sorry the chapters are so short…I'll try to make them longer. Send me a review if you have an Idea of ' ways to destroy someone's rep." thanks!!! I really appreciate it!**_

_****_


	4. Mission 1: FAILED

_**Tenten: people… please whatever you do..DON'T KILL HER!!!!!!**_

_**Neji: -whisper- not untill I kill her first.**_

_**Reirei: Oh yeah? Well bring it on Hyuuga.**_

_**Tenten: -whisper- their waiting for the story….**_

_**Reirei: Oh that's right! Well anyway..that aside. I'm sorry for not updating soon enough..I have a spanish project due…Without further ado…**_

_**Neji and Tenten: Here's the Story!!!!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Start-

_-Tenten's P-O-V-_

Cut,cut. Snip,snip. Argggggg!!!This has to work..it just has to…

_-One minute later-_

YES!!IT LIVES!!! I stood there at thhe edge of my bed looking at the finished product.It's just so beautiful..-tears up- MWAHAHAHA!!!Just you wait Hyuuga just you wait…

-School-

I went opened the doors of Konoha High School and automatically gaged. There inside was the most beautiful and hilarious thing I have made…7 year old Neji trying on ones of his mom's bra! It has sequins too! I almost cried laughing…I was craughing._**(-Reirei: For the people who don't get it it's crying and laughing at the same time. Man, that hurts!-)**_

That went on for 10 minutes until I had to go to the class I had with the bra-wearing-**male****-**Hyuuga. As I stepped into the class, I saw him. Sitting there at his usual seat unfazed by the gigantic poster of himself in the school's hallway. This is so unfair! After all that hardship I ended up with nothing?!

Later on that day,Neji was still going around acting like the King of the world. Ugh!! I went over to Hina-chan a tried to get some sense into these things.

"Ne, Hina-chan…why isn't Neji upset?"

"W-why would h-he be, T-ten-chan?"

"Isn't that Neji on the school's main hallway?"

"N-no….it was H-hanabi-chan..s-she was c-crying all m-morning..p-poor her.."

It was HANABI?!!! I can't believe it! Grrrrrrrrrr, Neji must fall once and for all! So this all sums up one thing…..Mission 1: FAILED.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Reirei: Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them…I kinda need to know if people like it because my story that I deleted Tenten's Guardian Angel didn't turn out so well…Please message me ideas for the ruin the rep. thing, it's greatly appreciated. I love all of those people who read my stories!!! Props for piceanchic101 for giving me an awesome idea! I'll use it in one of the chapters._**

**_If you please…_**

**_Click_**

**_The_**

**_Purple_**

**_Button_**

**__**


	5. Mission 2: Bright side of sleepovers

_**Reirei: Gomenasai!! Minna-san…I promise I'll update soon..Oh and this is my Christmas Present to all those **__**people**__** who read my story old and Silver..MERRY KURISMASU!!!!**__** Oh and Chapters 5 and 6 I wrote for piceanchic101 for her wonderful idea Arigato gozaimasu!!**_

_**Tenten: Go on Neji say it!**_

_**Neji: Fine, Merry Kurismasu!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Start-

-Tenten's P-O-V-

Pant. Pant. Pant. Huh…running really fast sure is hard work…I'm on my way to the Hyuuga manasion again…Man! This gets so tiring. It's a good thing I hate that Hyuuga more than I'm tired otherwise my life would be nothing. A certain blonde headed Konoichi came to my view.Well, it helps to ask..after all we have gone close over the years…

"Ne!!! Ino -chan!!!"

"What do you want Tenten?" Apparently not close enough..

"Heh,heh, I just wanted to ask what do you usually do to Shikamaru if he doesn't follow you're 'Oh-so-sweet' requests?"

" Oh is that all? I would totally..(-whisper, whisper, whisper-)"

"OK!!! Thanks Ino!!!"Yes!!! I got all the info I need…Now for the final plan…I smirked at this.

In a flash I ran back to the little house I called home. Since my parents died a long time ago when I was young.. and my foster parents left for a business trip..(Reirei: I've been wanting to changed that for quite some time now)I stay here enjoy the beautiful free time I now have..As I opened the wooden brass doors of my home..wait What??!!! It won't open!!Great what am I gonna do now? Then suddenly I felt a little wet spot on my shoulder. I felt it and realized that more drops of water kept falling down. Ah man…it's raining…Wow this turned out to be an awesome day didn't it? Stuck outside I the rain..oh yeah very nice…

In my horrible crisis I saw the Hyuuga Heiress, probably back from her date with that loud mouthed-color-blind ninja but I have to admit he's not that bad for her…

"Oi Hina-chan!" I shouted as I glomped her.

"N-nani,T-ten-chan?"

"Can I sleepover today?I seemed to have lost my keys….again" She sweatdropped.

"O-of course..c-come w-with me."

"Yay!! You're the best Hina-chan!

A few minutes of walking past as we entered the Hyuuga estate. I made myself comfortable in Hina-chan's room as she pulled out the guest bed. Maybe I should ask her…hmmm.. Well there's no harm in asking right?

"Say, Hina-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where's that concieted jerk's room?"

"O-o h y-you mean N-neji-niisan? I-it's just a-across from mine..why do you ask?"

"No reason…" And I have struck gold!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Reirei: Well Merry Kurisumasu!!Review please!!!**__**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(OH AND THE PERSON YOU MAILED ME THAT LETTER YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE IF YOU WANT TO BRING IT!!!!!!!)**_


	6. Mission 3: Hina's secret & Neji's Demise

_**Reirei: Arigato!! Minna-san! I'm in a hyper mood right now..CHOCOLATE!!!!**_

_**Neji: Yes ...tsk.tsk...really hyper..sweatdrop**_

_**Tenten: Don't worry about her, minna-san...Daijobu dayo...and on with the show!!! oh and there's a slight NaruHina here for all you NaruHina fans!!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Start-

-Tenten's P-O-V-

"heh,heh,heh..." Evil dark corner...MWAHAHAHA...

"A-ano..T-ten-chan.." I could tell that she was really nervous, she's stuttering more than usual.. Oh well, I guess I'm freaking her out again.

"Hina-chan..can I have honey with milk?" Wow..being evil is thirsty work!

"H-hai..T-ten-chan.." I heard the door click, as Hina-chan went and got me my milk. Alright...honey,check...only 2 more items to go.

"A-ano..T-ten-chan...dozo.." she said as she handed my milk to me and a bottle of honey. I drank my milk as I watched her carefully. Hmm...she's awfully quiet lately. I wonder what happened. She's not even talking to me that much maybe I did something...A few seconds of silence flew by, then seconds turned into minutes...

"ARGGGG!! SILENCE BURNS!!!" I screamed out loud looking at Hina. She looked so innocent and nervous that I immediatly calm down. "Gomene..Hina-chan.. daijobu ka?"

She shook her head and replied, "I-I saw y-you with N-naruto-kun...a-and...a-and.." Oh,no...I made Hina upset...but why-oh I know...operation get Naruto and Hinata together is at hand after this of course...

"Ne Hina-chan?" She looked up to me with trusting eyes. "I'll help you if you help me with this little favor ok??"

She nodded as I leaned in to whisper something to her ear. She gave me a wierd look but then smiled and agreed to my proposal.

-Konoha High-

I can't wait!!! This day has finally arrived and not a single law to my almost perfect plan. BRRRRINNGGGG. The bell rang as I sat down on my desk oh-so patiently for the ego-obsessed Hyuuga, that sits right beside me. The door clicked as I looked up and saw HIM.

"HOW DARE THEY DO THAT! Poor Neji-chan..." all of his fan girls said. "...and his beautiful hair tooo..."

There he is, Hyuuga Neji the guy with the hottest face and silkiest hair in all of Konoha, but not anymore. He sat down right next to me as I saw the beauty of what I did last night. Neji's hair that used to e soft and silky was now covered in the stickyness of Honey and glue. And his face..oh his face..looked like he let some random 3 year old doodled on his face with permanent marker...SQUIGGLES EVERYWHERE!! The whole room was full of snickers and giggles throughout the period. After class finished, he went to his locker and opened it. A mound of sillystring and shaving cream covered his athletics shorts in a sticky colorful mess...Laughter erupted from the whole school as I saw him gave everyone a death glare that made everyone shut up...if only looks could kill...

Seeing him in a very awful state I almost feel bad about him...NAH!!

But still...a little tiny microscopic knife was thrust in my back...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reirei: Oh Neji-kun I'm so sorry forgive me...I shall bow down to you're hotness...bow.bow.bow

Tenten: Neji!! dont let her!

Neji: I'm enjoying this...

Tenten: NEJI!!!

Reirei: Review Please!!


	7. Mission 4: Overcomming Guilt

_**Reirei: Happy New Year!!!!**_

_**Tenten: We hope you have a wonderful new year!!! And Neji's resolution is to give me more chocolate...right Neji?"**_

_**Neji: Hn...**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Start-

-Tenten's P-O-V-

Hmmmmmmm...Lalalalala...I skimmed through the contents of my pink iPod and tried to listen to a song that would get my mind out of the feeling of a knife stabbed through my back that was there ever since yesterday. The day when I pulled that nasty prank on Hyuuga Neji. Wait. What? Since when did I start calling him Neji? I never call him that...I have to call Hina-chan I'm sure Hina knows what's wrong...I called her to her cell phone and she answered.

"A-ano H-hina-chan...I-I need h-help.."

"Ten-chan daijobu ka?" It seems that her stuttering has subsided ever since she started going out with that dobe without my help.

"Y-yea...c-can I c-come over.?"

"Of course."

A few minutes later after we hanged up, I arrived at the Hyuuga estate and rang the gate bell. I was half expecting for Hina-chan to open the gate but it was someone else. As I looked up I saw a guy with long black hair with lavender-ish white eyes seeming to stare at my soul..Neji. I looked up and quickly walked past him ashamed of what I have done. Seeing the door to Hina's bedroom I hurridly went in and closed the door and sure enough she was there.

"HINA-CHAN!!!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to her and give her a huge hug.

"T-ten-chan? what's wrong?"

Just when this question was asked I immediately told her everything I was feeling, guilt , pain, calling Neji Neji, and so forth. She put her hands in her chin listening carefully to my story and came to a conclusion that I eagerly awaited for.

"Tenten?" she said seriously

"Y-yes?"

"You're in love with Neji-nii-san."

"WHAT?"

"Admit it. You love him...Go on.."

I remained silent, silent as time itself. As silence over came me, there was only one thing on my mind. _Yes...yes I am in love with him._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Reirei: well my beloved first fanfic in almost finished...plz tune in for the next chapter and I promise that it won't take that long.I thank all of the people who reviewed and supported me with this story. Thank you!!**_

_**Review please!!**_


	8. Mission 5: Gold's gift: Revealing Truth

_**Reirei: Awwww...last chapter... I spent all week typing this and I hope it came out better than I thought it would. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read Gold and Silver. **_

_**Tenten: It's almost ending...Tear**_

_**Neji: It's ok...(chibi Neji and Tenten hugging)**_

_**Reirei: And the Finale!!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Neji's P-O-V-

_"Admit it Tenten...you love Neji-nii-san."_

And then Tenten just stayes quiet. She's not answering...does that mean it's true? I activated my Byakugan and saw through the brass doors of the Hyuuga Heiress. Looking past Hinata-sama, I saw her. Tenten, looking down blushing with tears building up and clouding the vision of her beautiful chocolate eyes. Yes she is beautiful isn't she? _Tenten, if you love me, know that I love you too. _I thought as I left to my room pondering my thoughts.

-Tenten's P-O-V-

I stayed silent as time, crying my heart out knowing one thing: _I love Hyuuga Neji. _Interrupting my thoughts I heard footsteps directly outside the shining brass doorway, but it was fading away until I couldn't hear it anymore. Looking at Hina-chan I said.

" Hina-chan...w-who's w-was that o-outside?"

"Ano..let me check."

she activated her Byakugan and looked through the doors and walls. Having foung out who it was she whispered, "Neji-nii-san..."

Neji. Neji. Neji. His name ringed in my head like a silent bell tempting me to call out his name for all the world to hear. Before I knew it, I was running through the hallways of the mansion saying and whispering his name."Neji" . I wanted so much to call him and scream out his name and tell him... tell him I love him, but now he's gone and away form my reach.

In my sorrow I suddenly felt a warm hand against my shoulder.

"Ten-chan are you ok?"

"No...sadly...no."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Hina..it's nothing personal but I want to be alone ?",

""Hai..alright."

I left the Hyuuga's still having pearly drops of tears running down my face listening to my iPod.

_"Season's are changing _

_and waves are passing _

_and stars are falling _

_all for us._

_Days grow longer_

_and nights grow shorter _

_I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_even if saving you send me to heaven."_

As I turned off my iPod, stoping the song by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, one verse made my ters fall faster._ I can show you I'll be the one..._ I wish he could just sing that song -at least- that verse to her and it would be enough, enough to make all of my tears stop flowing and make me smile just for him.

I arrived to my house, not that big just enough for one person to live in when my parents died. Ever since that day I threw away my last name. Right when I entered my room, I reached the bottom of my mahogany dresser, and revealed a silver box with beautisul floral designs that says "Gold" it was my mother's. I couldn't open it because it was missing it's key. I tried opening it but it just wouldn't.

-The next day-

I woke up laying down on the floor and the box still beside me. After washing my tear streaked face and dressed up, I arrived to Konoha High. I sat down in my chair and noticed him. Neji. I looked at him nervously then noticed that he wouldn't look back. Was he that hurt? Did I hurt him that much, enough to make him not look at my face? But...why..am I...guilty...

Directly after school, I rushed down the stairs away from the school and ran, ran to the nearest isolated place. I would think that he would just ignore the prank but he took it too hard. I hate him for having such a huge ego. I hate that he thinks he's the king of the world. and I hate him for having too many girls adore him...but most of all...I hate him for making me love him. Goddamn him...Goddamn him...

"GODDAMN HIM!!!"

"Oh so now you're condemming me to hell now?" a familiar voice said.

I looked behind me and saw Neji looking at me with a semi-amused face.

"How the hell did you dind me?" I demamded.

"I followed you out.."

"So what are you now besides from being a bastard. and asshole, and a jerk? a stalker?"

"Such colorful language Tenten, but..no.."

"Then what do you want, Hyuuga?"

"...nothing..."

"..."

"..." Stare.

"..." Stare. Stare.

"..."Stare Stare Stare.

"Gah!! Damn you Hyuuuga Damn you!!!"

"What did I do to make myself damnable?" he smirked.

" You just...Ugh!!" I walked away. His questions are just so...so...I don't know!!

""Oh..so now you're just hiding the fact that I'm...oh what's the word..irrisitable?" And there goes his self-centered-ness. _**(Reirei: Yes you are soo irrisistable!!!!bows down to you're supreme hotness)**_

"Uh-huh sure...you wish you were irrisistable.." I said rolling my eyes in disgust. Then silence over came our conversation...

" I guess this isn't going to work now is it?" He said sounding defeated.

"What's not going to work? The ability to make me believe that you're actually good-looking?" _He's not good-looking ...he's gorgeous..._

"No..Look, I don't care if you think I'm not good-looking..heck Uchiha's better looking thatn me." _**(Reirei: What? Neji Nooooooo!!!!)**_ _What? THE Hyuuga Enji admitting defeat to Ushiha Sasuke? This isn't Neji. _" Look, do you honestly think I'm that bad? That I'm just a guy who plays with innocent girls hearts?"_ Yea..that's pretty much it._ "But you know what I give up. I'm through trying to chase one person that doesn't love me back...eventhough I recently found out about her feelings for me...I'm sure it changed."

I can't believe it...Hyuuga Neji, the person uncapable of loving someone, loves someone. But it's not me, is it. I'm not good enough, pretty enough or strong enough.

"It's Haruno isn't it? Haruno Sakura...I'm sure you would have a wonderful relationship with her." My eyes started turning red and any second now tears would fall. " C-congratulations" I stuttered out as I turned away leaving him standing there because we all know he won't folllow.

_He won't follow..._

-Neji's P-O-V-

At the same time she said the words," Harumo Sakura" I felt a pang in my heart. I don't love Haruno-san, I barely even know her! But one thing I know for sure, Tenten's the only person I want, not not want, **need **to be with. I can't lose her.

I found myself running to her abd catching her in an embrace. I felt her shifting but I was unable to let her go. I couldn't let her go...I just couldn't.

"Ano...H-hyuuga-san..."

Her voice sounded so fragile and frail, saying my name.

"No..not Hyuuga-san...Neji jus Neji." I told her softly and she nodded. I could see a hurt look in her eyes.

I turned her around to face me and lft up her chin. I slowly placed my lips against hers kissing her softly with all the love I have for her.

-Tenten's P-O-V-

He was kissing me. I couldn't . Doesn't he love Haruno? I pulled away and looked at him.

"Why...why...w-why..." I whispered as tears again started to fall once again. As they fell, he kissed them away and wrapped his arm around me holding me close to his chest.

"Ssshhh...It's ok...I'm sorry" He comforted.

"But...don't you like Haruno-san?" I asked quietly.

"No...I love you...not Sakura-san. Alright?"

"H-hai..."

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours but in reality minutes, until I noticed something shiny around his neck.

"Neji-kun? What's that?" I asked.

"Oh..this..?" He held up a gold key with tiny letters that say "Silver"

When I saw that key, I thought of my box that was similar, and how I had no key.

"Ummm...Could you some with me for a while?"

He nodded as we walked to my home. After we arrived, I went and retrieved my box from my bedroom and showed it to him.

" Can you try opening this with you're key?" He examined the box for a while and pushed the key into the box. Click. It opened.

Inside was the most breathtaking necklace I had my eyes beheld.

" Do you want me to put it on you?" Neji asked me. Slightly, I gave him a nod. His warm hands grazed my neck as the necklace circled it. It fit perfectly.

" You look beautiful.." He comented.

"I blushed as he said that and kissed his lips.

The day flew by as we both spend it together happy thst we found each other. Though he told me he was still trying to think of ways to get me back with that prank of mine. But we all know he can't...or can he? Who would've thought that a simple prank would start it all?

_Eventually time will pass, but I will remember this day and the events before with a little help from a necklace, and the box and the key named "Gold and Silver". _

_**-Owari-**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Reirei: It ended...Awwww... I'm probably going to make an epilogue or a sequel but I'm only going to make one if you all want me to so...please REVIEW!!! Oh and Tenten's parents that were on the buissness trip were her foster parents...sorry for the confusion..**_

_**Purple**_

_**Button..**_

_**Click.**_


End file.
